THE RV TEAM
by mobomo
Summary: what would it be like if Pokemon were real? this is the story of a Boy whos Pokemon come to life and into the real world. down the road later on they becme a crime fighting team
1. INTRODUCTION

Hello everyone. My name is Mohamed Obsieyeh. I am 23 and go to college in NYC. I am a very big Pokémon fan. I do like the older Pokémon better but I still like the Pokémon now a days.

I love Pokémon because of the main message throughout the series. That is anything is possible when you put your mind to it and never give up. To this day this one little TV show has turned me into the most persistent person I know. I can't stress that enough. Plus I love the music.

What my story is going to be about is a boy who is also a big Pokémon fan, whose Pokémon come to life and into the real world. I am talking about the Pokémon in the Nintendo Ds games like Pokémon diamond and pearl and platinum ET.

When these Pokémon come to life we seem them at first trying to fit in to their new world and trying to get accept by society. Then they end up becoming crime fighters and eventually become a team of heroes.

I hope you enjoy it and if you do please read my other stories and give me lots of reviews


	2. Chapter 2: 2B A Master

I love pokemon. I do. I really REALLY do. It has completely changes my life. Hell I never had a life until pokemon came into my life. All day everyday, 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year. Its nothing but pokemon with me, I love it because I love originality and creativity and pokemon is everything I look for in originality and creativity. That and I love teamwork involved in a pokemon battle. I love how it is all about strategy and mapping out mentally a battle to defeat your enemies. I am not the only ones who loves pokemon with a passion. I am the head president of the pokemon fan club. It's located where this media play store use to be. My friends and me put money in together and bought the store. My parents pay for anything else that needs to be pay in order for use to continue using it. I love pokemon

I am 25 years old and I still live with my parents and I have been single my whole life. Don't Jude. I have a good paying job and I have my bachelor's degree from the college I graduated from last year. I get hated on all the time from the general public for participating in children's based franchise. I don't really care what people think about me. Most if not all of my life I had to deal with mean people and I am still standing. All I care about in this fucked up world of ours is my parents my friends and pokemon. That's all. To be honest I get in trouble sometimes because of how much I pay more attention to pokemon then my job and life. Like right now for example

Right now I am playing pokemon Fire red in my bedroom. I am in my pajamas on my bed against the wall. I have been playing this game since I woke up around 10am. Right now it's past 2pm. I have not brushed my teeth or had breakfast yet. I woke up and grabbed my Nintendo DS and started playing. I have been playing Fire Red every chance I get. I take it with me where ever I go. Almost got into a car crash because I was playing the game one-day. I have run into so many poles and street signs because I was not paying attention to where I was going. Like I said its pokemon 24 seven with me, I know about all of the new pokemon games that came out but since it is easier for me to get my favorite team in the Fire Red game I decided to play it first. It just takes a while for me to get them. Ever since I first started playing the pokemon games I have always used the same team.

Mewtwo

Charizard

Articuno

Gyarados

Raichu

Dragonite

That is the team I have always use since day one. I have always been able to beat any opponent that has come my way. I have battled even other people and still manage to win. I am one unstoppable pokemon trainer. When I play the other pokemon games I normally get a team that is somewhat similar type wise to them until I transfer them to my new pokemon game. Once I beat this game I am going to transfer them to the new Pokemon Platinum game I bought not to long ago. Like I said it takes a while, I try and squeeze in some playtime before I do anything else that will take a lot of my time. I have to get ready for my job soon and get something to eat. I am sure I can do all of this before my shift starts. Then there is a loud bang on my door

"What are you still doing in there!"

That's my mom. She is my alarm clock if you will. When ever I am late or almost late for something she always lets me know, ever since high school it's been that way. Even though I am talking to her my full attention is on my game

"I'm busy right now mom"

"Didn't I tell you to get ready pronto"!

"Yes"

There is a pause. Like I said my full attention is on my game. I am saying anything that comes out of my mouth regardless if it's the subject we are talking about or not. Then she opens the door and she is not in a good mood

"Your still playing games!" she yells " your room is still a mess and you haven't even did any of your chores yet have you!"

I answer yes but I don't even look at her. That's when she stomps towards me and that's when I snap out of it

"Ok! I'm sorry I'm done!" I say as I turn off the game

"Are you done with your job also"!

"What"?

"Didn't you say your shift begins at 4pm"!

I look at my alarm clock that is on my table next to my bed and it says 2:47pm

"Yes, I still got an hour"

"Its daylight SAVINGS! Genius" my mom yells, "spring forward! Fall back!"

I look at my alarm clock and then it hits me! I forgot that it was daylight savings yesterday. I was so caught up in my game I completely forgot! Since its 2:50pm its really 3:50pm and my shift begins in ten minutes! I instantly jump from my bed and frantically take my pajamas off and find my work uniform. The whole time my mom is nagging on about how I never pay attention and how I never grow up and this and that, I have been dealing with her constant nagging my whole life so I just tune her out. I put on my work outfit and run down stairs and put on my work shoes. My heart is beating like crazy and I start to sweat, my mind is racing trying to remember all I need to make sure I don't forget anything. What I'm worried about is how I will get through my shift with out eating, how bad I smell and what I can eat now that will last me for a few hours. On top of all this my mom is still nagging her brains off. I grab an apple, my cell phone, and my wallet and burst out the door.

I work at a FedEx's warehouse. I worked there for over a year now and I like it. It's a VERY good paying job with benefits and weekends off. The only thing they don't allow is being late. They are very strict and serious about it. Seeing how I live only a few blocks away from it, being late is almost never an issue for me. However; having pokemon take over my life completely has cases me to lose my perfect attendance. I was late one time and they left me go with a warning, I was late again and they wrote me up, I was late once again and that was the last straw, if I am late one more time they will put me on probation and decide weather or not they will take me back. Each time I was late was because I was playing my pokemon games. I was not kidding when I said it was pokemon for me 24/7. I cant lose this job, its my only source of money and I sure as hell don't want to turn to my parents for money, to embarrassing. Right now I am running at full speed down the sidewalk, I am dodging people left and right and yelling at upcoming people to get out of my way. The way to get to my job is easy. You just go straight and make a left and your there. The only problem is my shift starts the same time the local schools close there are more then the usual amount of people on the sidewalks. After making my way down the path I take a left and I can see my job in the distance. I look at my watch and to my surprise I still have time, I never knew I was such a fast runner.

**WHAM!**

Instantly I run into someone. It all happens in a flash. One minute I am looking at my job in the distance and next thing I know I am falling towards the concrete. I hit my head on the ground but lucky for me my arms slowed me down a little so I didn't hit the ground to hard but it still hurt, real bad. I collect myself and get back on my feet

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry!"

The person I ran into gets up and turns to me and when I see who it is, things go from bad to worse. All of a sudden the pain I felt I couldn't feel with the sudden fear I went in to. I just ran into **Marquis. **The neighborhood thug, he is over 6ft tall and is very muscular and bald, He has many scars on his body but all I have seen were the ones on his face. He has been in and out of jail more times then I can count. Each time he went to jail was because he was suspected of murder but he always gets balled out. He runs his own group of gangs that cause trouble wherever they go. No one messes with him because he has connections and knows a lot of very dangerous people. I never had any problems with him; this is the first time were looking eye to eye and he looks mad like always does but this time its directed right towards me. I put both of my hand up

"Bro I am SO sorry! It was an ACSIDENT! I was looking at my watch and I didn't see you coming! I swear man it will NEVER happen again!"

Its like my words don't even make it into his ear. He stands there looking down at me with his big eyes filled with anger and I am really scared for my Life right now, I don't know if I should run because I don't know if he will shot at me or chase me and if he does chase me I know he can catch me no problem, or I call for help which might be a bad idea cause I'm sure that will just make him angrier. He then walks towards me and steps on my apple and gets in my face and points his finger at me.

"Never in Yo LIFE call me bro again. You need to watch where your going Mofuka"

I node my head frantically "I will"

"Get yo Faggot ass outta here Bitch"

_One hour later _

Today is the worst day of my life. I have had some bad days before but none of them compare to today. Its just one bad thing after another and shows no sign of stopping. I am now unemployed. It's a little after 8pm and I am walking home with my head down and on the verge of tears. No one else is on the sidewalk or on the road right now and it is kind of chilly seeing how the sun is about to set.

Long story short I made it to work with only one minute to spare but I forgot my employee ID. It's how we clock in for out shift. I must have forgot it when I was in a hurry to leave. The policy about what happens when you forget your ID is you go home. No questions asked. If that was not bad enough the fact that I had a bad record did not help. They fired me on the spot. No hesitation or anything. They said I would have to wait one year to apply to work here again. It's my fault why I got fired on the spot. They wanted to truth on why I forgot my ID and I told them the truth, I was playing my pokemon games. I also confessed that was the reason why I was late in the past also. After everyone laugh in my face they told me to "get out and get a life"

If that was no bad enough my dad calls me on my way home and tells me more bad news. The pokemon fan club I had since I was a senior in high school was going to be shut down because my dad also got laid off his job so he cant pay for use to use the space anymore. So in one day I lost my job and my organization. I have no Idea what I am going to do now. What makes me even more worried is what my mom will say when I get home. I know she will chew my ass out like never before.

I am walking a different path to get home. It's a little longer then the one I used to get here but I wanted to avoid Marquise as much as possible. I already went through hell I don't want to encounter Lucifer again. The path I take goes through the local park. It's a nice place that they recently built. I figured there I could put my mind at ease. When I get there I am impressed on how much everything has changed. They planted new trees, the concrete is new and they put in new benches. Something else caches my eye. This giant fountain I walk up to it and it was very big. There was a big circle in the bottom and smaller circles in the top and water was spraying in all directions. There was something weird about this fountain. They way it stands there under the moonlight is almost magical. I glance at the bottom of the fountain and there is this sign that says "wishing fountain" I reach into my pockets to see if I have some change and I pull out a golden dollar coin.

That's when I looked up and even though it's like half bright and half night in the sky right now there is only one star. I have never seen a star at this hour or just one in the sky. What was weird was that it was very bright. From where I was standing it looked like it was right above the fountain. I then close my eyes and prepare to flick my coin

"Star light star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight"

I pause for a moment and I think about what I would wish for. Even though I would love to have my job back or my father to have his job back or for me to have my pokemon fan club back I automatically know what I want.

"I wish my pokemon were real"

I flick my coin and I can hear it drop into the fountain. I then turn around and walk away, I do feel silly for doing that but I didn't care. I had to do something to put a smile back on my face. As I am walking away I look back at the fountain one more time and the bright star right above it. It truly is a beautiful sight. I then go back to real world and stand ready for the thunderstorm that is my mom

_45 minutes later _

I turn my pokemon game off and get out of my street clothes and into my sleeping clothes. Its pitch black outside and I am getting kind of tired. My throats still soar from all the yelling I did trying to convince my mom that I'm not wasting my life. I don't care if she believes me or not but I had to make my point across.

I actually got very far in my pokemon game. All my pokemon are now at level 100 so now I am going to transfer them to the new pokemon game I bought. Which will most likely be my last pokemon game I buy. I take one last look outside and once again I see the bright star. Once again it's the ONLY star in the sky. How strange. I guess it must be cloudy or something. I brush it off and get in my pajamas and turn off the lights and head to bed and fall asleep

I wake up as I feel the sunlight shine on my face. I know it's a little after 10am but I'll sleep for another few hours. In the morning my parents are not home for job reasons. Knowing my dad lost his job I am sure he is out looking for one now. I had a VERY weird dream last night. I saw my Nintendo DS that was on the stool next to me start shaking, slowly at first then faster and faster. It started shaking more when it started rising from the stool and floating in the air. There was this strange bright light surrounding it as it shook more and more. Then it instantly stops shaking and the light disappeared for a few minutes. Then this loud bomb like sound comes and this bright yellow light beams out of both the LCD screens and with incredible speed fills my whole room. I could feel the heat from the light, which is what caused me to wake up. When I wake up it's around 6AM and everything looks normal. I look at my DS and it still there where I put it. I head back to sleep

I roll over to the other side of my bed and I reach for my DS so I can play my Pokemon game. It's right next to me at the same spot where I put it ever night. Instead of the DS I feel something else. I feel this hard but soft surface, I run my hand up and down and that's all I feel, I don't know what the hell I'm touching or what it is, my DS should be right there. I open my eyes to see what it is. That's when I see it; my hand is on some sort of orange like thing. I am still half asleep and my eyesight is still fussy so I rub my eyes and look again and this time I am looking eye to eye at this large orange creature. This creature is looking at me and tilts his head. I freeze for a moment when I realize what I am looking at, at first I almost jump out of my skin but instead I am in complete disbelief.

**DRAGONITE! **I am looking at a Dragonite! I get up and get a better look and I have never been so confused. I want to believe it but it's impossible! Pokemon don't exist! What the hell and how did a Dragonite get here and why is it in my room! The Dragonite is looking at me with the same confusion, after it gets done looking at me it looks around my room. I open my mouth to say something but then I am interrupted

"_**Who are you"?**_

__There is this big booming voice in my head. I look at where it came from and I am looking at another creature. This one is also very tall, its head almost touches my ceiling, it has a white body with purple tail and its face almost looks like a Feline with pointy ears. It is also looking at me with the same confused look like the Dragonite. I instantly know what this creature is.

"Mew..Two"?

"_**HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME**_**"? **

Its voice is in my head. I cam hear it but its in my head! I can't believe this! I look back at the Dragonite and now it's touching the walls and still looking around with the confused look. It catches me looking at it and smiles at me

"What's going on? How did you guys get here!"?

I look back at the Mewtwo but I am looking into the eyes of another creature. This one looks just like a mouse only bigger and is body is orange with black ears and eyes with two circles on its cheek and a white belly. **RAICHU! **It is on the foot of my bed and looking right in my eyes. We both look at each other for a little while and I stick my hand out to touch it. I pet his head and the Raichu Smiles

"Raichu Rai!"

This is to good to be true! This means that I am not hallucinating and theses pokemon are real! The Raichu closes his eyes and smiles as it enjoys me rubbing its head. I look back at Mewtwo and he starts walking around looking at everything

**"**_**WHAT IS THIS PLACE? WHERE ARE WE**_**" **

"Your in my room. This is my home"

Mewtwo looks down at me and I can tell this makes him more confused.

_**"But how is it we all arrived here"? **_

I begin to answer back but instantly I feel this heat on my back. I felt it earlier but the sight of these pokemon overshadowed it. At first it was small but now I can smell the clothes burning. I look behind me and I see this long orange tail with a small fire on the tip. I see the back of another creature with large wings. This creature turns around and we are looking eye to eye. This creature also looks like a dragon, its very tall with sharp teeth and claws. **CHARIZARD! **That's when I stand up on my bed and look at all of the pokemon in my room. MEWTWO, CHARIZARD, DRAGONITE and RICHU and that's when it hits me. These are MY pokemon, these are the pokemon I raised in my pokemon games but I am missing a few

"Hey where are **ARTICUNO **and **GYARADOS**"? I ask

All of the pokemon point outside my window. That's not a good sign. I get off my bed and walk to my window and open the curtains and that's when I am looking in the eyes of GYARADOS. Its full face is covering my window and it makes this loud noise that shakes the windows. That's when I see this large bird in the distance flying away. ARTICUNO! That's when I close the curtains and look back at the pokemon who are all looking at me.

"How did they get outside"? I ask

_**"I do not know. We arrived at this location the instance you woke up"**_ Mewtwo says, _**"Who are you"?**_

__I put my hand on my chest

"My name is Moe. I am your Pokemon trainer" __


End file.
